narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Angel Burst
|kanji=黒天使劈 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kurotenshiheki |literal english=Black Angel Burst |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Majutsu, Kenjutsu, Chakra Flow |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |users=Shirokaze Fuyutama |debut shippuden=No |related jutsu=Crescent Moon Slash Art |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Black Angel Burst (黒天使劈, Kurotenshiheki) is a power and ancient majutsu technique that grants the user control over a nearly unparalleled destructive force. While is highly probable that this technique once had a Fuju(符呪), associated with its performance at one point, any record of its incantation has been lost forever. Despite this, Shirokaze Fuyutama performed this technique as his first majutsu while in an altered state of conscious. He would later attempt to recreate his use of this technique, even formulating the Crescent Moon Slash Art as a pseudo-derivative. Shirokaze initial use of this technique inflicted him with a significant blacklash, which had the potential to claim his life. Either disregarding this risk or successfully avoiding it all together, the Fuyutama would eventually come to master this technique completely without the use of an incantation, an nearly impossible achievement and major testament to his abilities in majutsu. As demonstrated by Shirokaze this technique is performed in several notable steps, which can be blended together seamlessly by a skilled practitioner, making it appear as if the user called forth an advent of destructive force suddenly. Holding a sword horizontally himself horizontally Shirokaze will emit a powerful omnidirectional direction burst of black chakra. This chakra, as noted by Fulang, gives off the essence of demonic lifeforce more than real chakra, which is odd due to the fact that majutsu isn't inherently evil. After the incredibly amount of black energy has been released it will take the shape of a massive ethereal angelic being behind the user as bolts of black electricity run across the course of the user's weapon. The user only needs to shape and guide mass of dark energy composing the angelic being toward their intended target at an extreme velocity. The energy of this technique is so potent that it polarizes the air to such an extent that black lightning bolts scar the ground across the course of the blast. It should be noted that the lightning bolts are a side effect of the technique that merely travel in the general direction of the attack and are not composed of lightning chakra. While Shirokaze hasn't been observed utilizing this technique to its fullest after mastering it completely, his first performance of the attack destroyed a tower hundreds of feet tall and reduced it to mere debris. While this means that the true destructive potential of this technique is currently unknown, several things can still be deduced. First, it can be safely assumed that the complete use of this technique cannot be used several times sequentially without the risk of completely exhausting one's chakra reserves. Furthermore, due to the omnidirectional burst of chakra that is associated with the preliminary activation of this technique, the Black Angel Burst is not recommended for use around allies. Additionally, this technique bears a great amount of risk to the user as well, as seen with Shirokaze's backlash upon initially using it. It is suspected that his training with the technique required a great deal of working through the backlash due to this technique's lack of incantation. It can also be assumed that this technique once embodied a great deal of historic fame, as seen when Fulang immediately recognized the technique. While this technique is called the Black Angel Blast at this time, it is obvious that he is referring to the same technique. While the full use of this technique cannot be utilized repeatedly, Shirokaze has shown that reduced and partial versions of this technique carry less risk for the user. As such the initial burst of chakra can be used by itself or amplified as an omnidirectional destructive force that can even deflect incoming enemy attacks. The amplified version of the chakra burst carries the appearance of black lightning much like the full use of this technique and marks an great increase in power. The second of these variations functions more as a reduced version of the technique in which Shirokaze will manipulate a mass of black chakra into the shape of black lightning bolts cast by the full Black Angel Burst. Dubbed Black Angel Bolt the chakra of this technique only appears like lightning and does not constitute a lightning release. Shirokaze uses this difference to his advantage, as this technique is not naturally weak against wind techniques, despite its appearance. Gathering the black chakra upon his sword or merely from his hand Shirokaze will release it as a powerful wave of destruction that arcs through the air across both the air and the earth towards an intended target. It should be noted that these too variations of Black Angel Burst required a significantly less amount of chakra and thus offer much less power in terms of destructive potential. Category:Majutsu